cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison (Toxikinesis)
Toxikinesis '''is the use of poisons, venoms and acid. Poison controllers use a variety of deadly substances in both liquid and gas forms to weaken and dissolve their foes. Sometimes referred to in slang as Clorox. '''Common Strengths * Poison controllers are highly adept with both liquid and gaseous toxins. Their AoE is fantastic, whether spread throughout the area as a gas to be unavoidable or concentrated into liquid attacks which are more easily avoidable, but far more concentrated. * Utility comes in the form of poisons with various effects. While acid is the best tool for direct damage, a poison controller may be armed with poisons that can apply effects in the forms of anything from reducing physical strength to blindness to paralysis. Your utility is average due to these biological effects, and your damage is above average. * If a poison controller just wants someone dead, they have plenty of non-combat options. Poison the food of enemy and let them die on their own overnight. * Poison controllers are immune to their own destructive substances, enabling them to use liquid acid in a similar way to other controllers, such as blood, creating weapons, armor or giving themselves fists made of their kinesis. Blood, however, doesn't corrode people on touch. Common Weaknesses * While possessing excellent damage over time in the form of their acids and venoms, poison controllers lack burst. They'll want to play out a longer fight and get the most out of their life-destroying substances. * Not all enemies will be vulnerable to poison. In these cases, you might need a backup plan, or you might need to spend time that could have gone into just making your concoctions stronger on making them effect more enemies instead. * Poison controllers usually have average HP and below average speed. A smart poison controller will have to stay safe through methods such as temporarily blinding enemies, or blending into their thick clouds of poison. * While their skins and digestive systems are used to the effects of poisonous fluids, their lungs are generally not accustomed to gas. Poison controllers need to be cautious and avoid breathing in their own fumes, oftentimes with the use of a mask. A poison controller's enemy should try to destroy such a mask to prevent them from safely using roomwide poison clouds! Sample Abilities * Get creative with your poison. Will you merely use it as a cloud that fills the room, or will you employ other methods of delivery such as thrown flasks or weapons made of corrosive liquids? * Spend lots of time studying at the Cosmic Academy to develop new toxins with various different effects, and improving the power of your previous ones. Maybe you'll pioneer a gas that's meant to be inhaled by yourself or allies to temporarily increase power! * Poison controllers can create their own poison, but one may want to consider more practical methods of delivery. A quick injection can be all it takes to end a fight. * Perhaps alternative forms of poison can be explored, such as radiation... * Any other unique abilities you want to add to your character! Category:Kinesis